1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data converting apparatuses, methods for converting data and computer-readable recording media recorded with a program for causing a computer to convert data, and more particularly to a data converting apparatus, a method for converting data and a computer-readable recording medium recorded with a program for causing a computer that can superimpose input data on a predetermined form so as to print superimposed data without a special application for superimposing data.
Recently, in a printing apparatus connecting to a computer, especially, in a case in which an overlay printing that superimposes data is required, it is desired that a user can realize the overlay printing by the same operation as a usual printing operation from the computer connecting to the printing apparatus, instead of using an overlaying printing application that limits usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional overlay printing system, generally, the following methods are used.
In a case in which an Operating System (OS) has a function for superimposing data, a special computer application is used to generate an overlay data format (for example, a storage address) in accordance with the function of the OS.
In another case in which the OS does not have the function for superimposing data, another special application having a function (for example, a function superimposing a predetermined overlay form and a set of data for a page) corresponding to the function mentioned above of the OS is used or a user creates a document by merging a fixed overlay form with a set of data on the computer.
However, in the conventional overlay print system, there are some disadvantages.
In the case in which the OS has a function for the overlay print, the system requires a special application to make the most of the OS. In this case, there is a disadvantage limiting usage such that it always requires a user to use the special application to make the overlay form and information such as an input data or text data. Also, a variation for the overlay form and information to be superimposed is limited. Accordingly, it requires the user to learn how to use the special application and an installation expense is also required.
Moreover, in the case in which the OS does not include the function for the overlay print, for example, Microsoft© Windows© system achieves the overlay print as described below.
The overlay print on the Microsoft® Windows© system limits one document, that is, one file to print out. Thus, it is impossible to superimpose data of two different files and print out. Accordingly, it requires a special application that superimposes two different files per page so as to make one file. As a result, the special application creates a large amount of data while two different files are superimposed page by page. The created large amount of data reduces a print performance. In addition, when a remote user attempts the overlay print via a network, the large amount of data occupies the communication path and causes a decrease of throughput performance of a LAN or the like. Hence, these disadvantages effect operations of other systems or applications.